Stolen Heart
by TheWhimsicalNoirette
Summary: He's blunt and loves to rile other people up. No wonder Tsukishima Kei is disliked by some. Still, it made him interesting - at least in her opinion. She desired to to be the first to figure out his bemusing personality, more than anything. Crossing paths with each other will cause changes to happen not only to the two of them but also the direction of what their fates will become.
1. Endings & Beginnings

Hoshizawa Hotaru was currently standing in the middle of a sea of people inside Karasuno High School. It was in Miyagi prefecture and just 10 minutes away from her house where their family just moved in since her father's job got relocated.

Since it was the start of a new school year, the students are all out in the hallways and trying to recruit first years into their designated clubs, either luring them in or simply appealing to them. After all, the entrance ceremony was already finished too.

Voices could be heard all around the school and Hotaru felt quite nauseous because of her surroundings. She wasn't exactly used to so much people and she's always trying her best to avoid large crowds like this.

It wasn't that she's afraid of it or anything, but she's simply getting dizzy at the sight of different faces and the shouting wasn't helping either.

Several people already approached her and asked her to join their club. Saying that it would help a lot if there was someone as tall as her in their team or it would be good if they have an attractive girl, as their club would probably garner a lot of attention if ever she were to join.

Just because she was a _little _good-looking and a _little _tall, doesn't mean she's good at the things they were suggesting to her to join at. Oh man~ now she feels a _little_ irritated. She just wanted to get this day over with and relax at her home.

A girl wearing glasses, with black locks and her fringe covering her forehead walked up to her, handing out a flier with a smile, "Would you like to join?" She was also wearing the school uniform with the blazers and black stockings on, like Hotaru.

Hotaru looked over at the piece of paper then back at the girl's face. The word pretty wasn't going to cut her description for the girl. Also, she seemed like a senior according to her guts, though if she said that to anyone, they'd probably give her a weird look.

"Uhmm… Can I think about it first?" Hotaru got the flier from her hand, plastering a small smile at her face so that it would at least show that she was interested.

"Sure! If you ever want to submit it, just find me at the second gymnasium after classes, alright?" The girl waved goodbye, still wearing a smile. Hotaru just nodded and bowed a bit before starting to walk.

She was looking around and was reaching the third years' classrooms when someone zoomed past her, making her skirt fly up a bit and startling her.

Her eyes followed the person and all she could see was a flash of maroon, possibly because he was wearing the school's tracksuit and a flurry of bright, orange hair. She tip-toed a bit and saw that someone from the basketball club tried to stop the lively boy from going further and asked in a loud voice if he had decided on what club activities he's joining.

Unfortunately, the shorter guy has some amazing reflexes and just slipped past through the now-gawking third year basketball player, not forgetting to respond, "Volleyball Club!"

Some player he is. Hotaru fought back the snicker that she was holding in and held up a hand when she saw the paper that was still intact. _Interesting, _was what she thought when she read the words again.

She might as well try this one out; of course, not as a player but only as someone who would help out to either clean up or run errands and such.

* * *

Hotaru was currently sitting inside her classroom now, beside the window at the row second to the last one. Unfortunately, she was placed in one of the college preparatory class; Class 1-4

She didn't know how she ended up there but she could tell that this would be somewhat one of a hellish school year for her. But at least, she wouldn't worry about her mom pestering her to study more.

Hell, she was studying enough to be put in one of the best class there is in this school. "See? I studied my ass off for the entrance exam!" is what she'd like to say to her mother and adding, "I reap what I sow" at the end would be a whole lot better.

It was time for the attendance as soon as the teacher went inside, which she didn't notice until a few seconds ago as she was a bit preoccupied by spacing out and staring at the clouds drifting in the sky.

"Hoshizawa… Kei?" Their teacher, who called herself Takahara-sensei, hollered the name of the person. The other students looked around the classroom and Hotaru made sure to check too since she noticed that the surname was the same as hers.

When no one raised their hand, she assumed that it was probably her and the teacher just read her name wrong, again. "Sensei," she raised her hand and Takahara-sensei looked over to her with inquisitive eyes.

"Are you Hoshizawa Kei?" Hotaru's eyes slightly narrowed out of annoyance when their teacher didn't get the clue. Does the name 'Kei' sound girly to her? Like hell, it was obviously a guy's name!

"You read it as Hoshizawa Hotaru, sensei." She quietly said, looking up at the teacher. Her eyes flashing with irritation and she could hear most of her other classmates snickering at her not-so-obvious sarcastic remark at their adviser.

Takahara-sensei blushed and cleared her throat before repeating her name correctly this time. "Well then. Hoshizawa Hotaru?"

Hotaru raised her hand again, mumbling, "Here," before putting her hand back down and went to her own little world again.

After a few minutes, there was another commotion which snapped her out of her trance. This was starting to annoy her, really.

"Tsukishima Hotaru?" Someone sighed beside her and she looked over to see a blonde guy with tall built, glasses sitting on his nose bridge and with headphones around his neck.

"Sensei," The guy called out lazily. "It's Kei. Tsukishima Kei, not Hotaru." Another round of bully-the-teacher by laughing at her mistake and Takahara-sensei didn't know what to do anymore. It was already her second time misreading her students' names and it embarrassed her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled before resuming, "Tsukishima Kei and Hoshizawa Hotaru, right? Sorry for misreading your names."

Hotaru was getting fed up with this particular mistake. She has had enough of it ever since she was elementary. Does she look like a guy? For Buddha's sake! She'll be throwing a fit soon.

Not noticing the pair of golden brown eyes that was looking at her, she crossed her arms and lowered her head with her eyebrows meeting at the center and her eyes glaring daggers at her desk.

* * *

The time flew fast and it was already time to go home. Hotaru stood up and packed her bags quietly not forgetting anything valuable in her desk. She reached out under it when she pulled out a piece of paper from this morning.

Hotaru had already forgotten about it but she remembered that she was going to join and hand the paper in to the gorgeous third year who gave it to her, to the second gymnasium as far as she remembered.

She quickly filled up the required information and wrote the word 'manager' for the position. Done writing, she threw her pen inside her bag before closing it and slung her bag on her shoulder grabbing the sheet and rushed out of the classroom's door.

When she reached the gymnasium, the door was open and she was surprised to hear yelling, the sounds of sneakers and bouncing of balls. Since the door was open, she poked her head in just in time to see a ball bounce off of the principal's face, knocking the rug out of his head and making it land onto the head of a guy with a slightly large build than the rest.

A light-haired male called out, "D-Daichi!" Hotaru assumed that it was the name of the male who had the elder's wig on top of his head. Three more guys were fighting over about what just happened. One, Hotaru recognized as the short guy that she saw earlier this morning.

He was saying something to the raven haired male on his left side, along the lines of, "Took you long enough to notice. Everybody figured it out since the entrance ceremony"

The bald one on the other hand was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud and roll on the floor. The light-haired male reprimanded him.

Hotaru noticed that the vice-principal and the guy with large build would be heading out and she sneaked inside the gym quickly without anyone noticing. She sat by the stairs, which led upstairs for the visitors.

After half an hour, 'Daichi' went back inside. Hotaru assumed that he was the captain of the Volleyball club, seeing as to how scary his aura is right now and she could certainly feel it even in this distance.

'Daichi' started lecturing the two males; the raven haired and the orange haired, which _almost _brought trouble to the whole club. _Must be first years too…_ She thought as she quietly listened to them.

A little while, the captain's scolding got a little bit intense and she could literally see the two younger boys' world falling apart when 'Daichi' said that they are not allowed to step inside the gym as long as they don't recognize each other as teammates or something like that.

Hotaru decided to stay back for more until the girl (she forgot to ask her name) who asked her if she'd like to join, would come. She hoped that it would be soon though...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! :) A Haikyuu! fanfiction for y'all.

This series needs lots of love since it's uberly-awesome! 3 Also, Tsukki-love would be much appreciated too.

Although the guy's a jerk, he's getting adorable in every chapter and episode of the anime. TT n TT

Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. And please, drop a review. It would mean a lot for me, whether it's constructive criticism and so on.

Also, I would be using the manga as a guide and base, so I'm going to apologize in advance if there are any spoilers. :P

Love 'ya guys! :** 3 3 3

**P.S: I DO NOT OWN Haikyuu!, just the OC (Hoshizawa Hotaru)...** _(Even though I wish I do...)_


	2. Karasuno High School Volleyball Club

Hotaru watched amusedly as the two first years were kicked out of the gym with Daichi smacking their forms on their forehead and she heard the older male say, "Until you have recognized each other as teammates, you won't be allowed to participate in any events of the club."

She stood up and leaned back on the wall with her arms crossed as she waited for the club manager to appear. It was quite noisy outside, especially because of the nonstop whining of the two males.

Hotaru just kept eyeing her surroundings quietly as the senior members of the Volleyball club continued their discussion about the first-year duo, asking if it was really okay to ban them from joining the team.

After a while, the door opened, revealing the raven haired female from this morning. The bald guy, who was called 'Tanaka' immediately materialized in front of it, greeting the girl.

The latter just ignored him and walked inside nonchalantly and hanging on her shoulder was a cooler, which was probably intended for the boys' water bottles.

The light-haired male who was the one disciplining Tanaka, went to him as he continued his antics while spouting nonsense, saying how much he liked it when 'Kiyoko-san' ignores him.

In the end, he slammed the gym's door shut in front of the younger teens' faces that were outside.

_Finally_, Hotaru internally sighed as she walked up to Kiyoko who was preparing the things which were needed by the club.

"Excuse me," She called out to the bespectacled female who looked up at her, quite surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I filled out the paper from this morning. I hope you didn't mind me coming when you have your hands full." Hotaru held out the slightly crumpled form to Kiyoko with both hands, who was obviously glad at the sight of it.

The senior girl reached out for it with her two hands, smiling widely at Hotaru. The younger tucked some strands of her shoulder-length, dark brown hair with streaks of blonde, behind her ear. Her golden brown, doe-like eyes roamed while waiting for a response.

"Thank you. Do you want to start right away or tomorrow? Next week will do too, if you want." Hotaru pondered over the offer for a moment before deciding.

"I'll start tomorrow, then. Club activities are after classes, right?" Kiyoko smiled a bit before shaking her head. "There is also practice in the morning, at 7 am. So, you can come if you want and assess the things happening here."

Hotaru nodded, "Alright. By the way senpai, this is late but I'm sorry for the late introduction. I'm Hoshizawa Hotaru, from class 4 year 1." She bowed before standing back up with her head held high.

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko, a third year. Sorry for not introducing myself to you earlier." Kiyoko held out a hand which Hotaru shook gently. "You're tall for a first year. What's your height, Hotaru-chan?"

Pursing her lips, Hotaru replied as she placed her hand beside her again, "Probably in 171cm or something. I don't know. I'm self-conscious when it comes to my height."

Kiyoko was about to reply that there was nothing to feel so conscious about herself and it actually fits her built but she was interrupted by Tanaka who was ogling at how there was another pretty girl besides his 'beloved Kiyoko-san'.

"Oh, Shimizu, you found a first year who'll be a manager?" Kiyoko nodded at the question of the light-haired male after he smacked Tanaka's head, scolding him about how he was scaring Hotaru away. Soon, there was a small crowd forming in front of Kiyoko and Hotaru.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno's main setter. What's your name?" The light-haired senior smiled at Hotaru amiably.

"I'm Hoshizawa Hotaru, from 1-4. It's nice to meet all of you today. I hope you'll take care of me from tomorrow onwards." The first year girl bowed, before flashing a small, shy smile towards the boys.

"Sawamura Daichi, Karasuno's captain and wing spiker. Please take care of us also." She shook hands with him, bowing politely and uttering a soft 'yes, me too'.

"Yo! Tanaka Ryunosuke, a second year and wing spiker. It's nice to meet you, Hoshi-san~ " Hotaru immediately stepped back a bit at his flirtatious actions. "You live up to your name! Sparkling like a star and—" He was cut off when Sugawara elbowed him which made him splutter.

"Ennoshita Chikara, currently a second year and also a wing spiker. It's nice to meet you too, Hoshizawa-san." Ennoshita bowed a bit which Hotaru returned, "Please call me with my name, Hotaru. I don't mind the formalities, anyway."

"Narita Kazuhito, a second year and a middle blocker. It's nice to meet you, Hotaru-san." A guy with dark hair, but was shaved like Tanaka's, introduced himself. He offered the younger female a kind smile.

Lastly, a guy with short, light brown, spikey hair and cat like eyes made himself known, "I'm Kinoshita Hisashi, also a second year and a wing spiker. Pleased to meet you!"

"Well, now that introductions are finished, let's get to practice!" Daichi clapped his hands and the members started to form a circle in the center of the gym, stretching their muscles while counting with loud voices.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, Hotaru-chan!" Kiyoko smiled at her again, waving a hand.

"Mm. See you tomorrow, Kiyoko-senpai. Sorry for leaving early." Hotaru bowed her head respectfully one last time before leaving.

Once she opened the sliding door, she was greeted by the bickering of the pair which she had forgotten about. The bright-haired male and the raven-haired one stared at her in surprise. Hotaru cleared her throat, faint blush spreading across her pale, white cheeks.

"Woah, since when were you inside?" Her brows furrowed at the question that the ginger-haired boy threw at her. "Ever since you two blew off the vice principal's rug, which I doubt will ever be forgiven…" Hotaru mumbled more to herself but it was still loud enough for them to be heard.

It made Kageyama and Hinata embarrassed since they weren't aware enough that there was another person who saw that traumatic scene.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, a first year and I'm gonna be Karasuno's ace!" Hinata chirpily announced. "Ace, huh? You don't look like someone who's awe-inspiring enough for the team though." The taller first year girl uttered and looked down at the shorter male.

"I'll show you that I'm gonna be the ace! Uhm… What's your name?" He dumbly asked which made Hotaru roll her eyes in her mind.

"It's Hoshizawa Hotaru, a first year like the two of you." The girl sighed before turning her attention to the raven-haired male who was just watching their exchange, "And how about you, Mr. I'm-so-perfect-and-badass-because-I-just-am?"

Her words struck something inside Kageyama and his eyes immediately narrowed into slits as he introduced himself to her, "I'm Kageyama Tobio, aiming for the main setter in the team."

"Eh~ as far as I know, a setter is a control tower, right? And it also means that you have to get along well with _all_ of the players. You also need to be able to gain their trust… although; you don't seem like the type who wants to suck up to others, huh?" At Hotaru's piercing statement, Kageyama glared daggers at the unfazed girl.

"Did I hit the bull's-eye? Well, anyway, good luck with being a regular," Hotaru adjusted the strap of her bag and straightened her blazer before she started walking, waving lazily at the two boys with her back turned, and stopping for a moment.

"Just a piece of advice though, you need to get your acts straight and be good teammates to each other, or else you two can say goodbye as the main setter and ace position." She turned her head around seeing the flabbergasted faces of Hinata and Kageyama before she chuckled haughtily.

When she was by the gates of the school, her smile suddenly vanished as she walked to the direction of her new home. She didn't exactly meant to be mean towards the two boys, but it was needed if she was going to be a manager soon. Obviously, the two also need proper disciplining; especially Kageyama as she thought that he was certainly thinking so highly of himself and doesn't have the need to work together with others but rather, to control them.

* * *

She stopped by the Sakanoshita shop which was nearby their school. She entered the shop and bought a piece of meat bun, with the blonde store clerk telling her to eat her dinner as to which she replied with a soft 'yes' before leaving.

On her way home, a text message came in as she finished the last bit of her food. Hotaru reached out to her skirt's pocket, for her cellphone and stared at the lighted screen. She slid open the lock and opened the message from one of her junior high school classmate and squad mate.

_'__Hey, Hotaru-chan~ how are you? Are you doing well in your new high school and neighborhood? Did you make any friends yet? Did you join your school's squad? Or do you not have one? What's the name of your school again?' – Saeki_

Hotaru let out a sigh and closed the text message. Her eyes slightly glazed as she stared ahead while walking before it returned to the normal shade of golden brown. She suddenly had an urge to punch something and she saw the lamp post beside her when she halted from her steps.

**_THUD!_**

"Argh!" The brunette tapped the front of her shoe on the concrete as she muttered incoherent curses about the text message that she received and the sender of it. She was definitely not in a good mood now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Helloooo~ Chapter 2 is up. Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update.

Thank you for those who left reviews. I'm glad that you liked the story. Also, sorry if the story's moving a bit slow.

But it will pick up pace soon enough. It's just that the manga and anime (which I made as the baselines) have a slow start.

I hope you will continue to stay tuned and I'll do my best to live up to your expectations. :)

By the way, please do drop reviews because authors like us, get hyped up whenever readers leave one, right? ^u^

* * *

**Comment Replies:**

** akagami hime chan - **About Hotaru, I guess I forgot to put her reaction, but I think she was dying of laughter inside. I'll probably add those sorts of things more. I'll probably add a 'Meet The Characters' session every 5 chapters...? And thank you! I hope you'll continue to support this story. I'm looking forward to how things will turn out as well. Lol. XD Also, about Tsukki, well, Hotaru's kinda like him, I guess? So I think they won't really get along well with each other at first. /spoilers.

** T T - **Thank you! :) I'm glad that you liked it! 3 And yeah, he is, right?! O u O

** Gwen1Stacy **\- Wowowow! Don't worry, I'll try to update lots despite my busy schedule. :) Thank you so much! ;**


	3. Single-Celled Organism

Hotaru arrived at her home later than she had expected, which was 3:30 in the afternoon. She was supposed to be at her house after classes are over. The girl sighed as she opened the door to her new home for the next three years.

"I'm home." She called out, however there was no response. Hotaru figured that her parents must be out working and aren't home yet. Sighing, she closed the door and removed her school shoes by the entrance and arranged it so that it won't be on the way.

Trudging to the kitchen to find a note from her parents, she found none and she scratched her head, a thoughful expression on her face. Her stomach grumbled and the brunette frowned at her belly as if it could understand her.

She opened the fridge to check if there was any food and she suddenly brightened up when she found a white box placed inside. Hotaru pulled it out of the said appliance, closing the door and places the box on top of the kitchen counter.

Her smile only widened when she found that it was a cake, a strawberry shortcake at that. It was her favorite and she was thanking the high Heavens for her luck.

Hotaru got a slic before returning the box inside the refrigerator. Her phone beeped signalling that a new message just arrived. The brunette pulled it out of her skirt's pocket and opening the message.

* * *

**_From: Mom_**

**_To: Hotaru_**

**_Hotaru, are you home already? I bought a box of cake. It's currently inside the fridge so if just get a slice or two if you're hungry, okay? Your dad and I might come home late. Just eat outside for dinner. I left the money inside your room, on top of your bedside table._**

**_-Mom_**

* * *

The said girl went to the table with her phone and plate of cake in her hand and set it down beside each other. She sat down and started eating the sweets bought by her mom.

Her mind drifted back on what happened to her that day. She remembered her words that she had uttered towards the first-year duo that she had met, feeling genuinely guilty about it.

The silence in her house was deafening to her and she wondered if she should just go out and come back home later since her parents are not in at the moment. She thought of her two older siblings who are already in university.

They were not with them in Miyagi since they're attending universities in Tokyo which Hotaru thought of as unfair. It shouldn't have been a problem if she had stayed back there with her brother and sister.

Just thinking about it made the girl a bit irritated. She set the fork down on the plate and headed to the sink, washing the dishes. After she dried them, she rushed upstairs to her room.

Hotaru flung her school bag on her bed and changed into a pair of jeans, a white printed shirt and a hoodie just in case it got cold later that night. She brushed her dark brown hair with blonde highlights before tying it up into a high ponytail.

Not forgetting the money her parents left for dinner, she put it inside her wallet and put it inside her pockets along with her phone. Hotaru started her journey after slipping on a pair of sneakers.

The said girl strolled around the vicinity and found herself walking towards the direction of her school. It was almost sundown and she bet that practice wasn't over yet until seven or so.

She passed by several houses and studied the structure carefully. Most of it were similar to where she was currently living in. It was not worth any special attention, in her opinion.

Hotaru kicked some pebbles as she walked around the area, her head hanging low. She arrived at the entrance of the school in no time and recognized the large characters of the name of the school written on the wall.

Since classes are already over, the students are already in their respective club activities already. Hotaru rubbed her nape, heaving a deep sigh, regretting that she came back to check on her chosen club.

_'There's no harm in watching them practice for a while... right?'_

Her train of thoughts were cut when she heard loud voices and noticed that other sports club from her school just arrived from their jog. She recieved ogling looks from the boys which made her internally roll her eyes.

_'Dammit. I shouldn't have come. Ugh!'_

Gritting her teeth in embarrassment, Hotaru walked away from the school, going back to the way where she came from. A slight blush covering her cheeks.

Still hanging her head low, she didn't notice someone in front of her and bumped into the person making her stumble. Muttering an apology, she looked up and there stood a familiar face that she recognized.

* * *

On the other hand, after Hotaru left to go home, Kageyama and Hinata exchanged offended looks. They were still bothered at the fact that they got told off by a girl.

In the same year as them and at the sport that they love, nonetheless. It was, so to say, not amusing in their case since their prides (_especially Kageyama's_) didn't let them just take a lecture from her.

However, they were left speechless and dumbstruck. She right in every way. Hotaru had hit the bulls-eye. And it irked Kageyama to no end. Hinata, on the other hand, still felt chills running down his spine at the girl's piercing words.

"I wonder what class she was in..." Kageyama could hear the ginger-haired male mumble under his breath and he could feel his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Who cares about her?! The first thing that we should be worried about is how we can convince the captain to let us join the club." The raven-haired boy spat, thinking of many methods on how to persuade Daichi into accepting them in the team.

* * *

**_A few hours later, at 7 in the evening_**

"_CAPTAIN!" _Loud voices from outside of the gym startled the upperclassmen of the volleyball club who were currently busy packing and cleaning up the place.

"What was that? Who was that?!" Tanaka and Sugawar looked towards the direction of the door, pale-faced and with looks of disbelief.

The second-year wing spiker slid the door open, "Ah, you guys." He said, recognizing the first years who have stayed back until after their training finished.

"Were you guys always here?!" Tanaka asked, shocked at the fact that they waited for hours outside.

"You made a mistake," Hinata chided Kageyama quietly as he looked at the taller boy. "It was you." The latter shot back.

They nodded at each other before looking at Tanaka, inhaling, "Please have a match with us!" Kageyama declared, "Us against the senpais!" Hinata added with conviction.

"Wow! They really did it!" Tanaka spluttered in amusement, forcing himself not to laugh. Sugawara just shook his head, nearly face-palming.

"3, 2, 1," The two first years whispered, "We'll show you that the both of can play together as teammates!" They both proclaimed in unison.

"Indeed, single-minded!" Tanaka bursted out laughing. "Although, we heard you counting together..." Sugawara looked at the both of them, a deadpan expression on his face.

The second year wing-spiker turned to the captain who was watching silently behind them with a small frown on his face, "But we don't hate someone like that, right?" The underclassman asked, smiling widely.

Daichi stared at the Kageyama and Hinata intently, his arms crossed over his chest. "What if you lose?"

Hinata fumbled with his words, while Kageyama responded firmly, "We'll take any punishment you give us."

"Oh, really?" The two first years gulped down their saliva as they saw the look Daichi gave them and nodded their heads.

"Then, that's fine with me." The boys' volleyball captain let out an unnoticeable sigh, "Other than you guys, there will be first years who will also be joining us." Hinata looked at him with awe whilw Kageyama stayed quiet, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why don't you play 3-on-3 with them?" Daichi said seriously, "It's a game we usually play every year so that the first years could get a feel of the club."

"Eh? But it's 3-on-3 right? We still need one more person." Hinata looked confused while Kageyama just listened with a thoughtful expression.

"Tanaka, why don't you join them on that day?" Tanaka froze, letting the captain's words sink in, before yelling in surprise, "Eh?! Why me?!"

"You said that you don't hate people like them, right?" Daichi simply stated, as if there was no problem with what his explanation.

"I did. But I don't want to have anything to do with them either!" Tanaka exclaimed, genuinely peeved at the thought of playing together with the two first years.

"Even though, I thought you would be the only one who could handle taking care of problem children..." Daichi trailed off, his tone of voice clearly showing his _disappointment._

Tanaka's ear seemed to enlarge before he started going wild, proudly claiming, "ALRIGHT! Let's do this! Aren't you happy, huh?!" He slapped Hinata's arm repeatedly, making the younger splutter.

"Anyway," Daichi turned to look back at the duo, "In the case that you guys lose, even though it's not for long," the captain paused, making the two wait anxiously to hear his next words.

"As long as the third years are around, Kageyama won't be allowed to be the setter. Of course, I'll also make sure that our advisor approves." Kageyama looked beyond devastated at the captain's revelation.

"Is tha it?" Hinata asked dumbly.

"It's not just a simple punishment," Daichi watched Kageyama as the younger started to tremble in anger. "Someone who loses in a match because they only relied on their abilities..."

"A self-centered person like that... cannot lead the team to _victory_." His words struck Kageyama. It has, at least he figured out, the same context as what Hotaru said to him a while ago.

Kageyama gritted his teeth, "What's wrong? It's not like I'm refusing your entrance to the club. Any other positions will do, right?" Daichi added, like it was not a problem if the raven-haired boy doesn't play setter.

"I'm a _SETTER_!" Kageyama declared harshly, silently seething in burning anger.

The third year stared at him, not fazed at the loudness of his voice, "As long as you win, it's okay."

"You came here thinking that you can win on your own, right?" The older egged him on, throwing words after words of provocation.

"The game will be on Saturday morning." Daichi said as Hinata tried to catch his attention with his constant blabber of 'I'm also here'.

"Fine." Kageyama finally responded, his anger still not going away.

Sugawara just looked at them meaningfully as he closed the gym's doors. It was already 7:30 in the evening.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! ChibiGuardianAngel here. :) It took so long to make the third chapter.

It was quite nerve-wrecking. Hahaha. On that note, I hope everyone liked the chapter.

Let me know what you think of it in the review section, please?

Also, I have posted this story in **Wattpad** under my account which is **WinterSnowflakes98.**

You guys can check it out over there too. I just did it out of convenience for those who are interested to read it anywhere and anytime.

Anywaaaay, thank you very much! 3 Please don't forget to review. I would deeply appreciate that. v(^_^)v


	4. The Strongest Ally

Hotaru woke up earlier than she had quite expected and had already finished school preparations at some point before the clock struck 6 in the morning.

Now, she was leisurely eating her breakfast with her family, with the exception of her siblings who are currently studying in Tokyo.

"Are you going to school this early?" Her father asked her as he sipped his morning coffee. The strong aroma of the drink wafted throughout the dining room. Hotaru just nodded in response wih a soft 'Mm'.

His father had golden brown eyes and dark brown hair, which she took after him including his height. He was currently wearing a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a red necktie and a pair of black slacks for his office work.

Hotaru's mother, who looked exactly just like the younger girl except for the hair and eyes, walked out from the kitchen and was holding a plate of their breakfast which she set down in front of her husband.

"What are you gonna do at school this early?" The young brunette picked up her plate as she stood up from her seat and headed to the sink.

"I'll be checking out the second gymnasium. I'll be coming home later than usual, mom." Hotaru went to their living room after kissing her parents goodbye on the cheeks.

"Why? Did you join a club or something?" Her mom followed her to the front door as she wiped her hands on her apron that she wore. Hotaru smiled a bit.

"Yes. I'll be one of the managers of our boys' volleyball club," the girl wore her school shoes and walked out of their home.

"Alright then. I'll send you a message if we're gonna be home late from work, okay?" Hotaru's mom smiled at the sight of her daughter who waved back at her as she started her journey to her school.

The older female went back inside the house and was greeted by her husband who was seated on the dining table.

"What's up with Hotaru?" The female Hoshizawa chuckled softly as she responded to the male one, "She said she's gonna be a manager for one of the clubs in her high school."

Hotaru was walking to get to Karasuno High School when her phone beeped twice, alerting her that she had just received messages.

* * *

**_From: Hana-oneechan_**

**_To: Hotaru-chan_**

**_Hotaru-chan, when are you going to visit Tokyo? Oniichan and I are lonely. :(_**

**_From: Hiro-oniichan_**

**_To: Hotaru_**

**_Hotaru! You have to accompany me and Hana when you come back to Tokyo, alright? Be good and do your best in school. We love you!_**

* * *

The youngest out of the three siblings, which was Hotaru, cringed when she read the text messages that she had received from her older brother and sister.

However, she softened at the last sentence that her brother attached at the end of his message. It was always their older brother who tries to be chummy towards the two of them.

But he knows just how much Hana and Hotaru loves him back. The girl chuckled, shaking her head before typing up a reply that she'll send to the both of them.

* * *

**_From: Hotaru_**

**_To: Hana-oneechan, Hiro-oniichan_**

**_You guys. It's just the second day since classes started and you're already talking about vacation? How about you guys come here in Miyagi instead? Mom and dad would be happier that way. :P_**

* * *

Hotaru pressed the lock on her phone after sending the message and kept it in her skirt's pocket. She turned around the corner and she saw a familiar person ahead of her.

"Ah, Sugawara-senpai!" The girl called out and the light haired male immediately turned around at the mention of his name. He smiled brightly at Hotaru whom he recognized immediately.

Sugawara was wearing the school's uniform and around his neck was a muffler to keep him warm. It was still quite early, in fact. And Hotaru was a bit cold too but she preferred it that way than sweating bullets because of the heat.

"Hotaru, good morning!" The girl bowed and it earned her a chuckle from Sugawara. "It's fine, it's fine. You don't have to be so formal."

"How come you're so early, senpai?" The both of them continued walking and were nearing the school already.

"Tanaka asked me to lend him the keys to the second gymnasium. He was acting suspicious last night and he barely arrives in time for practice, so I figured that he'd be having a secret training with two of the first-years who wanted to join the club, today." Hotaru nodded, understanding the situation.

"When you mentioned _'two first-years'_, are you referring to Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun?" The brunette tilted her head to the side to see Sugawara's reaction who looked a bit surprised.

"Oh? Have you already met them, Hotaru? Or you did some research?" Sugawara smiled at her but she waved it away with an awkward laugh.

"Nah, I met those two yesterday after I submitted my form to Kiyoko-senpai," Hotaru and Sugawara headed to the second gymnasium.

"Also, I saw the part where the both of them blew off the vice-principal's..._wig_ from his head to Sawamura-san's." She whispered the last part to the male, trying to stifle her laughter because of the scene repeating in a loop in her head.

"EH?!" Sugawara looked beyond horrified at her confession. In fact, his already pale complexion, turned even paler at the mention of that troublesome event from yesterday.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone." Hotaru assured him, laughing heartily at the sight of her senior who looked so scared at her revelation which might cause trouble to their club.

"Hey! You're practicing now, aren't you?" Sugawara greeted as he slid the door open to the second gymnasium, "Yo."

He was holding his pair of shoes for training, smiling cheekily at his underclassmen who jumped out of fright.

Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama were surprised to get caught training in secret which they know that they didn't get a permission to do so.

"Suga-san?! How come...!" Tanaka's face was indescribable, in Hotaru's opinion. He's too nervous to finish his question directed at the third-year.

"Because you're acting obviously weird yesterday. Even though you're late almost everyday, you asked for the keys." Sugawara laughed lightly, as he pointed at Tanaka accusingly.

"Eh... Ah, crap!" The second year panicked when he realized his mistake in making up some sort of excuse that he could use. Hinata and Kageyama just watched them with unblinking eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Daichi. Somehow, it's like a secret training. It's exciting!" The third year assured and exclaimed as he wore his shoes. That earned him blank stares from the trio.

"Good morning, Tanaka-san." The female brunette greeted him, who looked petrified than he was when Sugawara caught him. His cheeks were tinted pink, flushing at the fact that he was greeted by the girl.

Hotaru looked at him weirdly, as she stepped inside the building, setting her bag by the side, so as not to be a bother in the way.

"Hoshi-san~" Comical tears filled the wing spiker's eyes, making her giggle at the sight of it. Hotaru stopped when she felt intense stares coming from_ them._

She already knew why though. The girl was technically rude to the two of them yesterday. But she knew there was some truth in her words and they knew it too, because they didn't refute at all.

"Excuse me from intruding," the brunette smiled a bit, bowing politely at them but the two upperclassmen just waved it off with a smile _(though Tanaka's was more enthusiastic and said unnecessary stuffs)._

Hotaru met eyes with Kageyama who was glaring at her with open hostility. "I apologize if I was rude to the both of you yesterday. But for the sake of the team, it has to be said out loud for you to know what you are lacking."

His eyebrows immediately furrowed when he was reminded of the events from yesterday. Kageyama thought about it before he went to sleep. _Their_ words, Sawamura's and Hotaru's, were like in repeat in his mind.

"...Hmph." The taller first year harrumphed without saying any word anymore, while the ginger-haired boy just looked at the two of them nervously.

"I-It's fine, Hoshizawa-san." Hinata stuttered, his eyes avoiding hers. Hotaru just sighed out of slight annoyance, sending Kageyama a knowing look over her shoulder but then, smiled at the shorter male near her.

"Thank you for understanding, Hinata-kun. I just wish _he _would too so as not to trouble the team in the near future from unnecessary conflict just because _he _was told off by a _girl_." Her words were filled with sarcasm and she gave all of them a closed-eyes smile which sent shudders to their spine, including Kageyama.

"W-Well, shall we start then?" Sugawara cut her off nervously from her subtle provocation before it could get any worse. The boys nodded in agreement and the only girl remained on the side to watch them train together.

For the next few days, the five of them followed the same routine until Thursday. Hotaru yawned as she set the water bottles of the boys beside the bench, the corners of her eyes tearing up a bit.

Afternoon training was only about to start and on one side of the gymnasium, just nearby her, she could hear the conversation between Sugawara, Tanaka and Sawamura.

"You guys seem pretty tired." The team captain stated nonchalantly as he approached the two from behind who yawned simultaneously.

_Uh-oh. We're gonna get caught._

Hotaru thought as the light-haired male and monk-cut-styled male stood frozen on where they were standing at.

"W-Well, must be because I was studying pretty late." Sugawara managed to come up with a plausible excuse. The female brunette looked forward to hear the excuse of Tanaka, on the other hand.

She snorted a little loudly when she had finally heard of his response, "Uh, mine's from studying too." Hotaru figured that Sawamura didn't buy the excuse either, but he decided to let it go.

"Then, let me introduce the first years who will be joining us as of today." As soon as Sawamura had said that, two tall males entered the gymnasium, catching the attention of all the members.

"Ah," Hotaru softly mumbled as she recognized their faces. They were from her class and she also always saw them together at lunch time. The tallest out of the two, was even her seatmate.

"Nice to meet you." The both of them greeted, the taller male with short, blonde hair nodded his head a bit, while the shorter one with dark hair bowed respectfully.

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, first year from class 4." The dark haired male with a flyaway strand and freckled face introduced himself with a shy, amiable smile.

"Tsukishima Kei, from the same year and class." The team's mouths formed an 'o', clearly impressed at the fact that the two of them came from the college preparatory class. Also, that made them remember that someone among them was also a first year coming from the same class as their two newest members.

"Now that you mention it," Sawamura started as his eyes searched for the person that he was looking for in the small crowd inside the gymnasium.

When he spotted the person, "You're classmates with them right, Hoshizawa? Since you're also from class 4." The girl was startled when she was addressed but nodded her head, trying to avoid the questioning looks that she got from her classmates.

"Hoshizawa-san!" Yamaguchi's eyes lit up with recognition at the sight of the girl standing near their small group. Tsukishima just tilted his head a bit to glance at her, but didn't say anything.

"Hello," She greeted them and offered them a friendly smile. This action earned her a nod of acknowledgment from her blonde-haired seatmate and a wave from Yamaguchi.

_Oh, joy! This school year would be __**sooo**__ fun._

Hotaru heaved out an unnoticeable sigh, smiling hopelessly at the thought of how her high school life would be for the next three years.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! ChibiGuardianAngel is back! I'm back! :)

I think this is rushed and crappier than usual. I'm so sorry about that.

Well, anyway, I hope you liked the update. Reviews are very much appreciated. Also, thank you so much to those who decided to follow and add this story, **_Stolen Heart_,** to their favorites. I'm hoping that everyone would continue to give this story support and lots of love.

Again, thank you very much! :D 3


	5. The King of the Court

Training ended around 7 in the evening. Everybody helped to clean up, including the two new members, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

It still somehow bothered Hotaru, that two of her classmates _(one of them was even her seatmate)_joined the volleyball team. Not that she thought that they're not athletic types of persons but they just did not strike her that way.

It made sense if they're joining volleyball though. The both of them are blessed with height. More than that for Tsukishima, in Hotaru's opinion. However, she thinks that he's not the type to simply get pumped up and play seriously.

The girl sighed, finally finishing up her tasks at the same time that her two classmates did. Hotaru had already changed into her uniform as soon as she finished and went back to the gym to say her farewells.

She was about to go home, but stopped when the captain hollered her name. Hotaru stood near the entrance, her body halfway out the gymnasium with a confused expression on her face.

"Tsukishima, Yamaguchi," Sawamura called out to the two males. They looked at him with the same expression Hotaru had.

"Can you accompany Hoshizawa to her home? It's dangerous for her to go alone, since she's a girl. I hope you don't mind." The captain asked, which surprised Hotaru.

"W-Wait! S-Sawamura-san! It's fine. I can take care of myself. You don't have to go so far-" The girl panicked as she scrambled towards the team's captain. Kiyoko just patted her shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"I-I can text my parents to see if one of them could pick me up. I might be disturbing Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun from going home early!" Her face was now in different shades of red, obviously embarrassed.

"It's fine," Tsukishima finally answered. Boredly at that. Yamaguchi looked at him, his eyes shining with admiration, muttering a soft _'Tsukki'_.

"That's settled then. We'd like to take her home if we could, but we still have to lock up." Hotaru sighed, barely unnoticeable.

"Goodbye, senpai. We'll see you tomorrow." The three bowed respectively and left the gymnasium. Awkward silence washing over them.

"Uhm... Sorry for bothering you like this." Hotaru blurted out as soon as they were a few meters away from the gym. Both males looked at her. Yamaguchi, blinking and wondering why she's apologizing and Tsukishima just stared at her nonchalantly.

"And thank you!" The girl added hastily, earning her weird looks from her classmates. They were not _that _much of a jerk. Sure, the two of them can be a pain to someone, but not just to _anyone_ they meet.

"You'll have to pay us back somehow, though." The bespectacled, blonde male spoke coolly as he trudged to the direction of the field. He clearly remembered hearing from their captain, that the two first years that they're supposed to play with tomorrow, are practicing outside.

"E-Eh?!" Hotaru lost her composure but followed the two nonetheless. They went to the dark field, a few lamp posts slightly helping to light up the path ahead of them.

"The next will be from behind!" A familiar voice yelled and Hotaru stood on the tip of her toes to see over Tsukishima's shoulder.

There, she saw the duo whom she had watched in the morning, practicing nonstop until they vomited _(although the vomiting part is only for Hinata)._

Hinata was about to return the ball using an overhand toss, when Tsukishima stepped up and caught the ball before the shorter boy could.

"Huh, they are really practicing outside~" His voice sounded as if he was singing, but in fact, he was definitely teasing.

Hinata spun around, surprised to see Tsukishima towering over him. "Are you guys the first years who caused problems on the first day?" The blonde male, held the ball high up the ginger-haired's head.

"Geh, t-shirts?! It's cold out." Yamaguchi joined Tsukishima in provoking the two. Hinata was frozen on his spot from seeing two people practically _looking down at him._

Hotaru popped out from behind the two, "Hi?" She greeted in a soft voice, waving awkwardly. This startled Hinata, if not more.

_T-They're huge!_

Hinata looked at one person to another, surveying their heights were probably around 10 centimeters and up, taller than him. Even Hotaru, in his opinion.

When he came to his senses, he immediately reached for the ball, "G-Give that back!"

Tsukishima egged him on, "Isn't it time for grade-schoolers to go home?" Hotaru sighed, silently on the sidelines.

_This isn't going to be good..._

"Who the heck are you?!" Hinata was cut off by Kageyama by confirming, "Other first years joining, huh?"

The ginger-haired boy was soon ignored... again. And the female brunette felt pity. She didn't want to be ignored _that_ often.

"How tall are you?" Kageyama asked Tsukishima, but Yamaguchi _(whom Hotaru labeled as 'follower' instead of friend)_answered for him, "He's 188cm. That's almost 190."

Hotaru could feel her eyes almost fall out of its sockets, like Hinata. Heck, 190cm is pretty rare, although if you're playing volleyball that wouldn't be.

"Why are you bragging about it, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima chided his black-haired..._follower._ Or friend, actually.

A few minutes had already passed since the two of them started bothering Hinata and Kageyama. And Hotaru knew that they certainly did not liked their first meeting with her. She could guess that they did not like their first meeting with this duo, either. At least, more than hers.

"You're Kageyama from Kitagawa Daiichi, aren't you?" The bespectacled first year started again, "What is an _elite_, like _you,_ doing here at Karasuno?"

Before Kageyama could respond properly, Hinata cut them off by yelling, "OI! Tomorrow, we will definitely won't lose!"

The taller boy just stared at Hinata and said, "Ah, right," earning him a skeptical look. This earned Hotaru's attention immediately. She noticed Tsukishima was not the type to get hot-blooded like Kageyama and Hinata.

"I don't know if it's an important match for you guys," Tsukishima started to play with the ball with one hand as he continued speaking, "But for us, it's a 'Well, whatever' feeling."

"We're not hung up on winning or losing so if it's gonna be troublesome for you guys to lose," He plastered a bright yet irritating smile on his face, "How about we throw the game for you?"

_Ah, he's the 'come what may' type..._

Hotaru mentally made a face. She did not like it one bit since she's the type to try something first before letting the odds handle it.

But Tsukishima, on the other hand, was too carefree.

_Too laid-back_ to her liking.

And it certainly intrigued her.

Whether he has a reason or not, she wanted to find out and now's not the time for that.

"Whether you throw the game or go all out, the fact that I going to win won't change." Kageyama said cockily as he glared at Tsukishima with narrowed eyes.

The latter laughed, "That's some confidence. Just like what you'd expect from the _king._"

The night air seemed to grow colder and Hotaru could see Kageyama tensing due to Tsukishima's provocation. As if a reflex on his part, "Oi! Don't call me that-"

_Seems like it finally got to him._

But Tsukishima didn't even let _him_breathe. He didn't let _them_ breathe for even a moment as he continued to goad Kageyama as if he was waiting for a certain reaction from him.

"Oooh~ so, it's true." As if looking into Kageyama and penetrating his soul, Tsukishima's golden brown eyes were filled with amusement. "The rumor that you dislike being called _'The King of the Court'_."

"It's fine, isn't it? _King_ is a cool nickname. It fits you perfectly, _your highness._" Kageyama didn't say a word. A few seconds passed, before he finally did.

"...What the hell is with you?" Tsukishima approached him, passing by and whispering behind the raven-haired boy's back that all of them could barely hear, "I saw the prefecture semi-finals." Kageyama was frozen, eyes wide.

Hotaru nudged Yamaguchi who was now beside her and just quietly watching the scene unfolding before them, mumbling anxiously, "Shouldn't you stop him? Kageyama-kun might jump on him anytime soon."

"Tsukki knows what he's doing." Yamaguchi defended his friend but Hotaru didn't hear the end of it as she went to try and stop the escalating situation.

"Tsukishima-kun, I think you should-" Hotaru was cut off when the guy she was addressing spoke again. Hinata was watching Kageyama and him, cluelessly.

"With such self-centered tosses, the rest of the team _sure~_tolerated a lot. That would've been impossible for me." Tsukishima shook his head before brightening up, pretending that he remembered something, "What they weren't able to tolerate was a guy like _you."_

That seemed to be the final straw as Kageyama finally exploded, turning around to clutch the collar of Tsukishima's neat uniform. His eyes seemed to burn with fury. The girl nearly squeaked.

Hotaru had seen that look before, but it was less intense that what she was seeing right now. She gulped, fearing that he would punch Tsukishima any second.

She _did not want_to be seen together with people who are fighting each other. It would get her in _deep trouble_, especially with her parents.

Tsukishima was smirking smugly as if he won the fight already. The two stared each other down before Kageyama finally released the blonde boy's uniform before declaring to Hinata that they're done for the day.

"Running away? The _king _isn't such a big deal after all, huh." Hotaru bit her lip to prevent saying something herself. Her face contorted into an indescribable expression.

_Tsukishima-kun's being a total jerk right now. I don't think Kageyama-kun did something to him to deserve this? I mean, both of them are pains in the ass but does he have to piss him off like this?_

"In tomorrow's match, we'll win against your highness and-" Tsukishima's blabbering was cut off when Hinata jumped up behind him to catch the ball that he lightly threw in the air, totally catching him off guard.

"Shut up with the _king_ and _your highness_ stuff. I'm also here!" Hinata declared as he held the ball tightly in his hands, "In tomorrow's match, I'll make sure to hit the ball above that head of yours!"

The only female around, which was Hotaru, nearly snorted in laughter if not for Tsukishima losing slightly some of his composure, intimidating Hinata in the process and turning him into a stuttering mess.

Tsukishima sighed before smiling widely _(Hotaru already figured it out that he was faking it),_"Don't be so angry~" He started, "Let's be fair, have fun and not go overboard. It's just club activities after all."

_He surely did not look like he was here to have fun with them._

"What do you mean _'just club activities'_?" Hinata glared at him.

"It means just what you think it means. Well, until tomorrow then." Tsukishima was about to walk away but he stopped when the shorter boy asked for their identities.

"Tsukishima Kei, first year from class 4. Starting today, we're teammates." He looked down at them coldly.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, first year from the same class." Yamaguchi introduced, smirking a bit after.

"Ah, but we'll be opponents for tomorrow though. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the king's toss." The bespectacled boy waved, his back facing the duo.

A sigh of relief can't help but escape from Hotaru's lips noticing that the whole ordeal was over. She didn't exactly know what to do, even though she's basically one of their managers now.

"Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun, I'm sorry about that. I-I'll try to talk to Tsukishima-kun." Truthfully, it also pissed the girl to see the lanky guy verbally bullying them _(if you can call that bullying)_.

"Anyway, I have to go since they'll be accompanying me home. Sorry about that again." She was only a few meters away but she could hear Hinata cursing Tsukishima.

Hotaru winced inwardly. Those were... well, not something for kids to hear, in her opinion. It'll sting to others, but she guessed not to _him._

However, Hinata's next words caught her attention, "Do students from class 4 all have nasty attitudes?!"

And it reminded her the day she met them and what she had said.

_Ow. That one _really _hit home._

Hotaru caught up with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima just in time to hear him complaining, "Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate me. The _king..._ and _that_ shortie just now."

Yamaguchi kept quiet but Hotaru opened her mouth to say something, "I guess you'll have to bear with them. You're pretty much composed, although I guess _some_things just rile you up too, huh?"

Tsukishima stared at her plainly, not retorting to what she said.

Hotaru's right.

He'll just have to be composed and _bear with it_, according to her.

The girl hummed softly, as she clasped her hands behind her back, leading the two males who were asked to accompany her, to her home.

It surely had been a _long _night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! ChibiGuardianAngel is back with an update. :)

A long one, at that. And welp, I guess this chapter is pretty much boring to me since it's all about Tsukki provoking poor Kageyama. TT w TT

Anyway, thank you to those who added this story to their reading list. To those who commented and voted, thank you too!

On that note, please continue to support and give this story lots of love! :D

Thank you so much!


	6. Weekend

It was a bright, Sunday morning, perfect for a stroll around the park or the neighbourhood. Hotaru was already prepped up for the whole free day that she has to spend.

Yesterday's three-on-three match between Yamaguchi-Tsukishima pair and Kageyama-Hinata pair was quite emotional. Well no, not really. It was just that there seemed to be a series of revelations or stories from when the raven-haired and ginger-haired boys were in junior high.

It still weighed in her mind as she thought deeply about it. Everyone really do have stories that are to be told. And the same concept goes along with her too. She, too, has something that she had kept and had not told anyone about it. Even to her siblings whom she is very close to.

As she was on her way out of the Hoshizawa household, her mum called out to her and told her something she did not expect, "Hotaru, are you going out?" She could hear her mum ask from the kitchen.

"Yes, mum," she responded as she tapped the front part of her shoes on the ground, while one of her hand was holding onto the door knob.

"Go visit your grandparents on the way, yes? They said they wanted to see you." What? Hotaru did not know that her grandparents are also living around the area.

Is that why her parents also decided to live in this area too? Oh, wait. Her father's job got relocated, so it seems reasonable that they change houses too.

Sighing, the high-school girl said '_yes_' before she bid goodbye to her mum and went out of the house, locking the door behind her.

She passed by the Sakanoshita shop on her way, then continued walking straight down the path that her mother had told her. It was not quite far now, as far as she knows.

Her mother told her that her grandparents' house is a large traditional house in the midst of Japanese modern houses. And it was the first thing she spotted, when she arrived at the area.

Honestly, it impressed her how it was well-cared and despite it looking quite old and..._traditional, _it was still really amazing and beautiful. The sight really takes you back to the times where houses all look like this.

* * *

Tsukishima was currently inside his room, lazing around on the chair as he looked around. Dinosaur-figurines lined up his shelves, along with a volleyball. On his study table, few books were stacked up, his writing tools properly gathered in an organizer.

It was cleaner than your usual boy's room, although it was no wonder if it's Tsukishima. He _hated _being messy after all, especially if somebody touches the things inside his room.

He stood up, walked to the window and looked outside when he spotted a familiar figure of a girl in front of the traditional house, opposite his house.

The girl had dark brown hair with blonde tips, gathered in a high ponytail. Her figure, slim and her height reached almost his chin if ever she stood next to him.

He _knew _her. In fact, she's in the same class as him and Yamaguchi and she's one of their managers in the volleyball club. There's also the fact that he and Yamaguchi had accompanied her home the other day.

_What is she doing here?_

The blonde male's eyes narrowed a bit in curiosity as he saw her knock on the wooden gate before entering when an elderly woman opened it and seemed to invite her inside.

"Kei? Breakfast is ready. Come down and eat," he heard his mother knock on the door of his room as she called him out for breakfast.

"Coming," came his soft response as he reluctantly walked away from the window, seeing Hotaru disappear behind the wooden gates of the traditional home. He went downstairs to eat breakfast with his mum, seeing that his brother is away from home and was currently working in Sendai whilst studying.

* * *

"My, you've really grown, Hotaru-chan~" Her father's mother cooed upon seeing her when she opened the gate for the younger girl. She awkwardly chuckled and stepped inside after getting invited inside by the kind-looking, elderly woman dressed in a flower-patterned kimono.

"It's been so long since I've seen you last, grandmother." Hotaru scratched her head bashfully as the two of the, walked inside the comfort of the old yet cosy home.

"Oh, if it isn't Hotaru-chan!" An elderly man also dressed in a simple, navy blue kimono exclaimed out of mild, pleasant surprise. He was of average height and built. His brown eyes lit up brightly and you could clearly see the joy in it when he saw his grand-daughter.

"How are you, grandfather?" The high-schooler asked, as she entered the open room which overlooked the garden outside.

There was a pond filled with colourful Kois and a bamboo that see-saw up and down as it got filled with water and emptied it on the pond. A single pomegranate tree stood just beside the pond and blooming flowers in pots, lined up the side of the fences. It was a sight that a person would always want to see and feel relaxation in.

"I'm doing great as you can see. But we do feel a bit lonely sometimes." The sound of her grandfather's whole-hearted laugh rang throughout the room.

The three of them talked about a lot of random things, switching to their daily lives and even to the elderly couple's earlier lives during their youth. It was after lunch time that Hotaru had finished talking to her grandparents.

She was even forced to eat with them despite her refusing their invitation. But they won over her when she was taken on a guilt-trip for not having enough heart to accompany old people to eat. It was then that she finally gave in and eat with them.

Who wouldn't, right? They were giving her the puppy eyes, for goodness's sake!

After that, she decided to go home, promising to come over whenever she could and sleep-over too.

* * *

He was on his way out to buy something his mother asked him to. To be exact, it was an ingredient that she needed in order to make dinner later.

Tsukishima wasn't exactly too happy about that but what choice does he have? In the end, he'll be the one who's going to get hungry.

It was quite hot, seeing that the sun was still high up because it's still past twelve or so. Sweat glistened across his forehead as he trekked the path to the nearby store, which was Sakanoshita shop. On the way, he noticed someone having the same problem as he does.

The blonde boy did not know what came over him, for calling the person who was a few steps ahead of him, "Hoshizawa." It was too late when he regretted what he did.

The brunette girl turned around to face him, her golden brown eyes were trained at the person who called her out of the blue. Surprise was clearly written on her face at the mere coincidence of them meeting on a weekend.

"Oh, Tsukishima-kun! What are you doing here?" Her tone of voice was obviously confused, as she waited for him to approach her. He surely took his own sweet time as he strode over to her casually as if it was normal to see her.

"Nothing, really. Got asked to do an errand," was his cool reply. An amused eyebrow was raised by Hotaru as a small smile bloomed on her lips upon hearing his response.

"I see. I better get home now. It's too hot outside." Hotaru complained covered her eyes with her hand as she looked up at the sky. This time, her classmate was the one who raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you out in the first place?" He was a bit curious to hear what her response is gonna be especially when he saw her enter the traditional house opposite his, earlier that day.

"I went out to visit my grandparents. I didn't even know they were living in Miyagi prefecture in the first place." The two continued their journey in the afternoon heat, finally reaching the popular shop nearby their school.

"Haven~" Hotaru plopped down on one of the free chairs inside the said establishment and the store clerk looked at her weirdly. Tsukishima went to one of the shelves to buy what he was asked, which actually was a bottle of soy sauce.

"Tsukishima-kun, are you going back after this?" The girl looked at him as she tried to fan herself, standing up and walking over to a freezer filled with cool treats.

She looked over the glass and mentally chose what she wanted before getting at least two. One for her and one for her classmate who just finished paying up.

"Obviously. I want to get back to the comfort of my own room with air-conditioning. Thank you very much," came his sarcastic response which she wasn't too happy about.

"Be that way. I won't treat you to ice cream." The girl sulked a bit as she paid for the treats. She looked back at him who was still standing near the entrance, looking at her weirdly with his brows meeting at the centre.

"Here," she handed him the ice cream she bought. It was strawberry-flavoured. His eye twitched, not wanting to feel obliged to get it from her and be grateful of her thoughtfulness.

"It's gonna melt! Just get it." Hotaru shook the said popsicle, sighing in frustration before getting his free hand to hold onto the cold sweet. "There," she grinned victoriously at him while he still looked at her with incredulity.

Ripping open the packaging of her own melon-flavoured popsicle she immediately popped it in her mouth and ogled at the sweetness and coldness of it, melting in her mouth.

Reluctantly, Tsukishima also ripped open his share of ice cream, looking at it as if it's venomous or even poisoned by the girl walking beside him without a care in the world. He put it in his mouth too, and tasted the familiar taste of strawberry spreading.

He quietly ate his ice cream not noticing that she halted in her tracks when they reached the intersecting path. Tsukishima needs to take the left side in order to reach his own home and he remembered from that one time he and Yamaguchi sent her home that she needs to take the opposite side.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Tsukishima-kun! Have a nice weekend!" Hotaru smiled widely as she waved and proceeded to walk the path she needed travel to reach her home.

The blonde male didn't get the chance to thank her for the treat nor bid goodbye to the said brunette because heck, it was not in his personality to do so. It was even a surprise for him that he even tolerated her in the first place. It was _odd._ But at the same time, it was refreshing.

He figured she'd be the annoying type, since Hinata and Kageyama were quite distant of her, especially when he had heard of what she did by telling them off the first time she met the duo.

He thought he'd also get a sermon from her or so, upon observing his obnoxious personality (_as much as he hated to admit it)_ yesterday on the practice match between first years. But she still treated him like a normal person and used a different approach instead.

It didn't annoy him as much as he thought. Somehow, just the thought made one side of his lips curl upwards, forming a smirk as he treaded home and into the comfort of his cold room.

* * *

Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is resurrected! ^^v

Sorry if I only updated now. This chapter is supposed to be dedicated to our one and only beloved megane trash, _Tsukishima Kei! _

But guess I'm a tad too late on that.

Well, anyway _SEASON 2 IS OUT_and I'm totally lovin' every bit of it. My baby has much more lines! Omfg! :3

Can't wait for the other characters to come out too! Like, omfg?! The _OWLS AND CATS AND EAGLES!_

Please kill me naaaaooooo~ TT U TT

On that note, thank you for your continuous support for this story, minna! I really appreciate it. Like, seriously. ;)


	7. Against Seijou - I

It was Monday and it would be a day after Hotaru had accidentally met Tsukishima on her way home. There would be club activities later on after classes too, so the fact that the two of them _(along with the other club members)_would spend the whole day together seemed a bit awkward for her.

Not that she minded it or something. It's just she saw an unusual side of him last Sunday after all and it made her wonder if he had eaten something bad or might have been feeling under the weather. He was usually sharp-tongued and indifferent, if not irritable, as far as she had observed during the past few days during classes and practices.

Hotaru slid the door open to her assigned classroom, finding the pair of fellow first-years already inside. She entered without hesitation and proceeded to where her seat was, which is beside her light-haired classmate.

"Good morning Tsukishima, Yamaguchi," she greeted the two of them, loud enough for them to hear her. She received a nod of acknowledgement from Tsukishima and a proper greeting from his best friend, Yamaguchi.

The latter was more friendly than the former, which made Hotaru feel a little bit better. Still, she wondered how in the world he could tolerate Tsukishima's apathetic personality sometimes.

"Are you guys feeling nervous for tomorrow's practice match against one of the prefecture's best 4?" She asked, genuinely curious because she remembered that the other duo, namely the _oddball_ duo, was quite excited themselves.

However, it seemed like that was not the case for these two at all.

"Doesn't really matter. We'd probably even lose," Tsukishima quietly commented despite having his headphones on. Hotaru was quite surprised herself when he answered her question, because she figured that it was bound to get ignored by him.

Yamaguchi anxiously glanced at his friend because of his somewhat careless and pessimistic answer. Before he could intervene and try to reason to Hotaru about Tsukishima's response, he was cut off when he heard her soft chuckle resonating.

"Geez, how negative can you be, Tsukishima-kun? I know you're not one to easily get excited like Hinata and Kageyama but you could at least show a bit of enthusiasm?" It was not a question but more like words that were meant to give him a reason to try to _lighten up_ a bit, in Hotaru's honest view.

It ended up making him grumble inaudibly to himself and making his raven-haired friend sigh wearily. Sometimes, Tsukishima is too much to handle, even for him.

"What about you, Yamaguchi?" Her head was tilted to the side quite a bit, a small smile lingering on her lips as she awaited the said boy's reply about her question earlier.

"I'm not really sure what to feel since I know I won't get the chance to play. But I do feel nervous for the senpais and the others." Hotaru nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. It certainly did make sense. Before she could say something to boost his confidence, their conversation were cut short by their teacher entering the room.

"I'll talk to you guys again later," were the only words that left her lips before she sat properly in her seat. Yamaguchi went back to his too, which was just a few seats away from them. Tsukishima as well, had hid his headphones inside his bag so as not to get scolded as the lesson had finally started shortly after the teacher stepped inside the room.

* * *

Hotaru was on her way to the gym after changing into her given uniform which was composed of the black jacket, over a plain white shirt and a pair of black trousers. She was passing by when she caught a glimpse of a fidgety Hinata wearing what seemed to be a pair of trousers twice his size. It hang loosely around his hips.

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips. It was quite amusing to see his antics and it never gets old. She was holding onto her stomach, still laughing hard at the situation the ginger-haired boy was currently in.

Not until Tanaka went out, wearing nothing but a pair of pink boxers. He was fully-clothed on the upper half of his torso and it made her all the more speechless and unable to calm down from her laughing spree.

"Hinata! That's my jersey, dammit!" Tanaka cursed as the younger boy fumbled around and apologised non-stop. She saw Kageyama peering over the older boy's shoulder even if he was taller by a few centimeters.

At the same time, a girl which Hotaru assumed is from the tennis club, went out and shrieked loudly upon seeing the said male sophomore. The poor girl nearly threw the basket of tennis balls that she was holding, to Tanaka in an act of salvaging her now corrupted eyes.

"Tanaka, you pervert! Put on some pants!" The girl yelled loudly, enough for all of the members to hear from the club room and also for Hinata and Tanaka himself.

"Tanaka-senpai, you better put on decent clothing before someone reports you to the vice-prinicpal!" Hotaru called out, cackling wildly as she proceeded to go inside the gymnasium. The last thing she saw was the buzz-cut haired male freaking out about how Hinata should give him back his pants.

It seemed like Hotaru was becoming too fond of the crows, more than she thought she ever would.

* * *

The next day, classes went by unexpectedly quicker than usual. The boys, the club advisor - Takeda-sensei, the managers - Kiyoko and Hotaru were all gathered in front of the bus that would take them to Aobajousai high school who will be their opponent for today's practice match with the said teacher driving them there.

It was not even an hour that they were travelling, when somewhere in the back of the vehicle started becoming noisy. Kiyoko and Hotaru were sitting at the very front when the latter girl decided that it was too chaotic already that she kneeled on her seat, and took a look at what's happening at the back of the bus.

At the sight of Hinata throwing up on Tanaka's _precious_ trousers _(please note the sarcasm)_, Hotaru's eyebrows met in the centre and made her utter in pure disbelief, "What the hell's wrong with Hinata?"

"Apparently, he's too overwhelmed that he can't even function properly. I think he'll be just fine later on." Kiyoko supplied an answer along with a reassurance from beside her, which Hotaru was grateful for.

Being a regular member of a sports team during junior high school, Hotaru was used to feeling the pressure but it was not as if she would just easily break down. At least, she tried to make herself feel better the best she could.

Hinata should try to do the same too. It was only a practice match after all. She was going to convince herself that the poor boy might have been easily scared or intimidated, when it came to her mind that the _others_, namely either Kageyama or Tanaka, might have said something unnecessary to make Hinata act this way.

_'Those simple-minded idiots,'_Hotaru begrudgingly thought, trying to stop the exasperated sigh from escaping her pink lips.

When she spotted Sawamura, Sugawara and Kageyama looking stunned to the point that they were speechless, she figured that she should say something to Hinata later on. It's also in her job as a manager too and apart from the first reason, it is also the most humane thing to do.

* * *

Shortly after, the lot of them arrived at Aobajousai. One by one, they stepped out of the bus and looked around the vicinity. It was quite huge. Probably a bit larger than their school. Seeing that it is a private high school, it was bound to be like this anyway.

On the other hand, it seemed like Hinata wasn't calming down anytime soon. And he seemed even more burdened after hearing what Tanaka told him. Kageyama's temper was getting the best of him as he watched how the ginger-haired boy seemed so restless that it took all of Sugawara's power to hold him back from pummeling the shorter boy.

This time, Hotaru finally let out the sigh she was holding back from earlier. This is going to be a _loooong_ and _troublesome_ day.

* * *

The five of them were on their way to who-knows-where. Hotaru did not even know how come she ended up accompanying Tanaka, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in the first place. Trouble will probably find its way to them sooner or later, knowing how easily it comes to the oldest among the five of them.

And it definitely came true a few seconds after she thought of that, when they heard two male voices talking. To be specific, they were talking about their team, Karasuno. And to be more specific, the two boys were now talking about Tanaka, describing him as a crude, buzz-cut guy with an idiotic look on his face _(which is quite true, in Hotaru's honest opinion but without the idiotic look)._

_'Just a few moments earlier, they were still talking about Kiyoko-senpai. How in the hell did they suddenly end up talking about Tanaka-senpai? Of all times, why now?'_Hotaru smacked her palm over her face, knowing what would happen next.

Still, the pride of being in Karasuno despite being called _former champions_and _flightless crows,_was still there. She always take pride of what school wherever she's in. And she won't let some other school think of them as puny and can easily be defeated.

Tanaka poke his head from the side of the wall, revealing himself to the two members of Aobajousai's boys volleyball club, startling them along the way.

Both were tall but the first guy is probably the same height as Tsukishima. He had black, spiky hair which reminded Hotaru of a turnip of some sort. And the other was of the same height as Kageyama and had lighter hair.

Karasuno's second year wing-spiker walked to them, stopping just a few feet away before saying his line intimidatingly, "If you look down on us, we'll _chew you up_ and _spit you alive._"

And it seemed like it did the trick to stop them from talking shit about their team. The fact that all of them stared at the two, poor boys with either condescending or impassive looks, with the exemption of Yamaguchi who seemed to try to avoid trouble, just added to the intensity. Hotaru swore that she heard crows cawing and the flapping of their wings.

Tsukishima spoke in a mocking tone, surprising Hotaru that he would even dare join Tanaka in his _Mission: Intimidate_, "You shouldn't really intimidate them like that Tanaka-san."

"Look," as if proving his point, he tilted his head to look at the two members of Aobajousai's team who stared at him slightly agitated. "You scared the _poor elites._ Pitiful, aren't they."

"I-It's not like we're scared of you or anything!" The raven-haired one defensively stuttered.

"Yeah, you're right. I should only bully them during the match," was only Tanaka's response as he and Tsukishima smugly stood there.

It made her snort, making the boys' attention to turn towards her. They were probably pretty confused because she saw the questioning gazes they gave her.

"Geez, you guys. Stop that. Captain will get mad at us if you caused trouble and jeopardize the practice match because you scared two of their members away." Her brown orbs stared at the Aobajousai students, as if challenging them. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Tanaka's approving gaze along with Tsukishima who smirked at her.

"By the way, are you two regular members?" She asked and before they could even respond, Sawamura suddenly appeared with a panicked expression.

"I only took my eyes off you guys for a few seconds!" The captain exclaimed and immediately, Tsukishima nonchalantly walked a few steps away from the scene while Hotaru just quickly switched expressions, making her appear innocent as she followed her classmate to the side.

Sawamura apologised in their stead but the taller male with turnip-like hairstyle was not finished just yet and had decided that he had a bone to pick with Kageyama.

"Been a while hasn't it, _your highness?_" This earned him curious stares from everybody. Kageyama did not respond and was just looking down.

"What sort of dictatorship are you making them subject to? I'm looking forward to it," the said guy smirked pompously as if he knew what he was saying.

This made Hotaru irritated. She knew there was some sort of past that Kageyama has a problem dealing with and it was probably connected to his junior high school days. And she understood it well because she went through the same although not the exact same thing as him..._most probably._

Still, Karasuno's members did not seem to be the least bit fazed with what he said and in turn, Kageyama just simply answered after a long pause, "...Sure."

With that, all of them walked away, with Kageyama getting a slap on the back from Tanaka and one on the head from Sugawara, apparently for being a cheeky _kouhai_.

"...The heck. That guy pretending to be nice and all." The guy with spiky hairstyle muttered, more to himself rather than to his companion.

"Who's that girl anyway? I thought Karasuno only had one manager?" The light-haired male stated out loud in confusion as they watched Karasuno's team walk away.

* * *

Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back! :)

I think this update is quite longer than usual? I bet 'coz it's above my usual limit which is 1500+ words. Haha.

Anyway, I hope you found this chapter fun because I found it enjoyable when I was writing this.

Hopefully, y'all like it too.

Thank you for the never-ending support and love for this story by the way!

I really appreciate a lot. 3


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back - well, not really.**

**I'm so sorry to disappoint everyone that this isn't an update but rather an important author's note.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be editing this story along with my other ones, since I noticed how careless I've been in writing. I've noticed a lot of mistakes and I at least wanted to make it better. **

**The quality is crap, to be quite honest. So, I feel really apologetic towards all my readers. However, after I edited all the chapters, I'll make sure to update as a compensation for waiting so long. Also, I'll be deleting this after I have updated.**

**Once more, I am really sorry for the constant inconvenience I'm bringing to my readers. Hopefully, everyone will wait for me and I promise you guys that you won't be disappointed at the edited and _much better version_ of my stories! :)**

**Thank you for understanding and waiting patiently!**

**Lots of love,  
TheWhimsicalNoirette 3**


End file.
